


In Loving Memory

by haikyall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nationals, Reunions, Volleyball, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyall/pseuds/haikyall
Summary: A memory meant something stays in the past, right?What if a memory came back to reality?[AtsuHina Exchange Gift for Ludooo]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	In Loving Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ludooo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludooo/gifts).



> Thank you for this opportunity!! To Ludooo, the person I'm giving this gift to, I didn't know what exactly to write but here it is!! I'm sorry if it doesn't meet your standard!

The sweet scent of the sea fills up Hinata’s acute senses as he gets down from his parents’ car. Excitement feels the boy’s petite body as it takes in the beautiful scenery right in front of him. The ever pleasant trees surrounding the white house that has a traditional look to it.

You can tell that it has endured a lot due to the chipping of the wood that constructed the house, but its ambiance felt like it was sturdy, that it was safe. Hinata goes ahead and plays with the plants in the garden, seeming as if he has never seen the plants, like they weren’t growing from his own home. 

“It’s like he has never been here before when he’s here every summer,” The dad sighs, seeing his younger version of him play with the same plants once again. The mom giggles, she always loved seeing Hinata getting so fascinated with the beauty of things, even if those things were the same from when he last saw them. 

An elderly couple opens the sliding doors of the house and Hinata looks at its sudden movement. His eyes are filled with light once again as he recognizes the couple making their way to greet his parents.

“GRANPAAAA!! GRANDMAAAA! I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCHHH” Hinata says, running towards his grandparents, arms opened wide, waiting for a big bear hug. His grandmother crouches down to his height and opens her arms as well, hugging the little tangerine the moment he arrives at her arms. 

“How are you, little Shoyo-kun?” The grandmother asks as Hinata pulls away from the hug.

“I’m doing great, grandma!! Mom taught me how to ride a bike!!! At first, it was like blargh! And bejeng! But after a while, it was like zoooomm! And zsheeeeenggg!” Hinata gushes out. His hands doing all sorts of movements that goes to the sound he makes his story more exciting. His grandmother, listening intently, stands up properly to lead Hinata inside the house as his grandfather bid his parents goodbye.

“We’ll take care of him, you take care of that problem of yours, the last thing we want is Hinata to change because of your mistakes,” He hears his grandfather say this exact saying. He looks back and his face that was formerly filled with glee has now been replaced with horror and worry as he sees his parents bow in gratitude for the favor the elderly couple granted. The parents stood up properly and boarded the car.

“Grandma, where are mommy and daddy going?” Hinata asks the old lady that was holding his hand, guiding him inside the house. His grandmother simply looks back and looks at Hinata’s worried face, debating if she should lie or just sugar-coat her words. 

“Your parents just need to fix something, sunshine,” The elderly lady calmly state, sugar-coating the truth, ruffling the youngster’s head. Hinata looks toward the interior of the house, the face is still lined with worry. 

_______

“Samu, ‘Samu, look at that!” A black-haired Atsumu states, pointing at the new orange-haired kid that would sit by the pavement in front of his house, seeing that he has an occasional pattern of getting happy and discouraged right after he sees a specific kind of car passes by. Osamu, Atsumu’s twin, who was simply drawing little faces on the ground with chalk, looks up and notices what Atsumu is trying to point out.

“Is he new?” Osamu asks his twin that seems star-struck of the boy with orange hair. Atsumu shrugs and looks at his twin and dribbles the volleyball on his hand, debating if he should approach the boy who looked lonesome. 

Osamu looks at his identical brother and sighs, “Please don’t tell me we’re going to make friends with him and teach him volleyball?” He asks his twin that perks up the moment he realizes Osamu has read his mind. 

Atsumu exaggerates a thinking gesture with him massaging the temples of his forehead with his index and middle finger. He then snaps his fingers as if an idea hits him like a truck. “I have an idea!! Let’s make friends with him and teach him volleyball!!” Atsumu exclaims, jumping as he drags his more stubborn version of himself to the kid that is drawing non-existent shapes and figures on the asphalt road. 

“Yar going to regret this,” Osamu states, having a cloggy feeling on his abdomen like something bad is gonna happen. Atsumu shakes his head in disbelief and tugs his brother’s arm with even more force until they are near the boy who looks discouraged onto the road.

“Hi!! I’m Atsumu Miya, the better and more alive twin, and that’s Osamu Miya, the more dead twin, ya can call us Atsumu and Osamu!!” Atsumu introduces himself and his twin who simply waved with bored eyes. The new voice catches the attention of the baby tangerine and he looks up from the ground. His sleepy, and dull eyes are suddenly filled with curiosity and wonder as he meets two new and identical faces. Their only difference was their personalities. 

“Ya know first names are only used by people yar close with right?” Osamu states out the obvious and his twin gets annoyed and retorts back.

“I HAVE A FEELING WE’LL BE CLOSE OKAY?”

“Hello… I’m Hinata Shoyo,” Hinata says with a small and shy voice, kind of shocked to hear that the twins have an accent. He waves back at Osamu who then averts his gaze to the garden overlooking the wall protecting Hinata’s ancestral home. Atsumu sits next to the shy boy and Hinata scoots sideways to the left to give space for Atsumu that’s about to sit. 

An awkward silence filled the air, Hinata was too unacquainted with them to start a topic, he wasn’t even the first person to introduce himself, Osamu is just pacing back and forth the sidewalk, while Atsumu was having difficulty trying to think of a way on how to ask his new formed friend if he wanted to play some volleyball. Hinata’s eyes try to see if any incoming cars are similar to his parent’s but he couldn’t help but notice a yellow and blue-striped ball Atsumu had been twirling with on the ground.

“What is that?”

“Oh, this? This is a volleyball, wanna try?” Atsumu perks up, relieved Hinata was the one who initiated the topic he has been dying to talk about. He gives the ball to Hinata and he just bounces the ball on the ground. His hands seemed to be not used to the lightness of the ball and he hits the ball multiple times just to have felt its lightness on his palm before it leaves his grasp to hit the ground and the process repeats. 

Atsumu and Osamu notice how Hinata starts to get addicted to the feeling of the ball on his palm. “Feels good right? I can show you how to hit it better, the better the hit, the better and more addicting it feels.” Atsumu offers, Hinata nods and Atsumu looks at his twin with a familiar gaze only the pair knew, the more calm twin then smiles.

________

“This is where me and ‘Samu usually train, ya can come with us if ya want to,” Atsumu shows the spacious and ever-expanding court. With shiny and bright wooden planks, illuminated by the big bright lights, similar to what you see in sports gymnasiums but smaller in scale. Hinata marvels at the sight and gets even more excited at the activity they’re going to do.

Osamu stretches his arms and feet while Atsumu starts to get a good feel of the ball by tossing it in the air with his hand sprawled out on its sides only for the ball to land exactly in between them again. It seemed like the kids knew the sport like its the back of their palms, Hinata just stands there waiting for instructions from the pro-like twins, like a Sim. 

“Okay, so ya have to approach the ball like this,” Osamu says as he demonstrates the proper form to spike a ball, he throws his arms to the back and bends his knees, preparing enough force to jump and reach the height of the ball Atsumu threw. He spikes it toward the ground with a brutal amount of force, not a lot of force to get through an adult that would be blocking Osamu’s path since he’s a kid but enough for that same adult to be knocked off formation and cause him to ruin his blocking form.

The ball makes a small BOOM! sound the moment it touches the ground, “WOOOOOOAAAAAHH” Hinata exclaims, fueled with energy from seeing the younger twin, eyes glimmering with even more excitement.

“THAT WAS SO COOL!!” Hinata shouts out, Osamu simply looks away in embarrassment and the other boy just laughs maniacally. 

“Right?” Atsumu says with pride seeping out his body, while Osamu mumbles something along the lines of him being too cocky in front of Hinata.

The black-haired setter grabs the ball from the ground, “So I’ll just toss the ball to ya and just hit it okay?” He reviews Hinata of what seems to be the basic layout of what was going to happen. There was a small problem, Hinata still doesn’t know how exactly it happens.

“Ya just run up, squat a little and jump, hit the ball and yar good” Osamu clarifies, seeing that Hinata is still confused with Atsumu’s more general instructions. Hinata seems to understand more as his mouth makes an ‘o’ shape. 

He walks a little distance away from the twins; Osamu is in an Indian sitting position, leaning on the wall as he observes the orange-haired boy try to remember what exactly Osamu did, and Atsumu is dribbling the volleyball once again to prep himself.

“Don’t worry about the ball not reaching yar hand, you have me,” Atsumu shouts out to Hinata. Hinata smiles at the comforting words of his newly-formed friend.

Hinata breathes in and out and starts running near Atsumu. He spreads his arms out behind him as he squats and jumps. He sees the ball go toward the level of his hand and adrenaline suddenly kicks into his system. 

_It’s really there_

He marvels at the ball for too long and he has landed onto the floor already and the ball has reached the sitting Osamu who is staring at him blankly. Atsumu starts to laugh out of the series of events that was just laid out and Osamu chuckles

“HAHAHAHAHAH DID YA JUST STARE AT THE BALL?!?! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH 'SAMU THIS IS A CUTE ONE” Atsumu laughs out and Osamu nods, agreeing with what he just said. 

“I’M SORRY!! IT SEEMED SO COOL AND I DIDN’T MEAN TO DO IT!!” Hinata starts to bow down as an apology and both of the twins wave him off. He walks toward the same place he was before he was running towards Atsumu.

“Don’t stare at it again,” Osamu teases and Hinata’s face is flushed with a red color remembering the embarrassing moment he had.

He runs near Atsumu again, the same spread out of arms and a similar squat form. He jumps and he sees the ball. He tries to time his hit perfectly, but it fails. He misses the ball by a millisecond and it hits the ground.

“AAAAAAAAAAH! I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY! I’LL DO BETTER!! ONE MORE PLEASE” Hinata bows again to both of the twins, face even redder than ever before and Atsumu chuckle at seeing the cute baby tangerine apologize

“It’s fine, it’s normal to miss the ball for a first-timer like ya,” Osamu explains as Hinata looks up from bowing

_thAT WAS NORMAL?!?!_

Hinata straightens his body and starts laughing as well, “This is fun, Tsum-Tsum,” The tangerine sighs out a bit too loud for his liking and the twins hear the nickname and just stared at Hinata blankly. 

It takes Hinata a while to process what just happened, “OH MY GOD! IM SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN TO CALL YOU THAT IT JUST SLIPPED AND I THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE SO I SAID IT WITHOUT—“ Osamu chuckles at the cute sunshine rambling out loud by now, he also wonders how many shades of red can this boy make with his face as it goes even redder as the day goes by.

“No, it’s fine, I like it, but I have to give ya a nickname too!” Atsumu says in a teasing tone, and Hinata node profusely, desperate for Atsumu to just give him a bad nickname for revenge.

“And yes, it is fun, Sho-kun,” Atsumu smiles.  
____________

“Sunshine, your mother is here!!” Hinata hears his grandma shout out in glee, he hasn’t seen both of his parents for the past eight months. He was in the kitchen helping his grandfather clean the dishes that they had used for lunch. At first, he didn’t believe that his grandma was saying something like that, maybe he was just dreaming.

“Hello, little sun,” He hears an oddly-familiar voice and he turns around too fast and he sees his mother in formal attire, and with a huge bump on her stomach.

“Mommy?” Hinata says, trying to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming at all. His mother smiles at the thought that her son might’ve not resented at her at all.

“Hey there,” She says with a smile on her face, squatting at his small height. Hinata then runs into her awaiting arms and they share a hug. A hug that was long overdue. Hinata laughs in so much joy as his mother kisses the crown of his head.

“Where’s daddy?” The little boy asks as he pulls away from the hug. The mother then looks at the elderly couple who are simply staring at her back, awaiting how she answers this question. The mother looks at the floor, contemplating how exactly she’s going to break it to her son.

“Daddy isn’t going with us anymore” She simply says, looking at Hinata’s eyes, His eyes were then filled with concern. His father wasn’t with her. 

_Where could daddy be?_

“Why?” He asks head tilting and the mother starts to internally panic. She was never ready for this conversation with her son. She still doesn’t know how to tell him.

“He… got too busy, little sun, he doesn’t have time for us anymore,” She fake-smiles, telling half the truth that was going to be talked about once he’s older.

Hinata nods in understanding. The mother is shocked, why isn’t he angry? “Is it my fault?” He asks in a quiet voice and the mother cups her son’s face, seeing that his eyes are starting to be filled with glassy tears.

“No, of course not, little sun,” She answers with a smile, it was never his fault, to begin with, that was the only truth she could give him right now.

“What’s that thing on your belly?” Hinata asks, trying to change the subject as he feels the tension in the air, looking down at her stomach. The mother then rubs her stomach and places one of Hinata’s hands on the bump.

“It’s daddy’s last gift, your sister,” She says, looking at the sight, she feels the baby kick at Hinata’s hand and he gets astonished. He feels the kick of his younger sibling and he’s shocked

_Why is there a human inside mommy?_

“I’M GONNA GET A SISTER?” He asks in a lively tone and his mom nods in eagerness.

“Yea, sweetie, isn’t that cool?” She asks and she sees the excitement flood back into her son’s eyes. He runs back to his grandparents to hug them and exclaim,

“IM GETTING A SISTER, WAIT TILL THE TWINS KNOW ABOUT THIS GRANDMA, I’M GONNA BE A BROTHER JUST LIKE THEM!!”

“About that, little sun,” His mother starts, knowing this will hurt the little boy, she stands up to her actual height. Her son goes to him with eyes of question.

“What is it, mommy?” He asks his mother sighs.  
“We need to go home,” She says, trying to lay it down in the nicest way possible that wouldn’t make her son cry out and be sad.

“But we are home mommy” Hinata states, head tilting but this time, in confusion. His mom visibly panics, how is she supposed to say this without breaking her little sun’s heart?

“This isn’t your home, your home is at Miyagi, We’re in Hyogo, little sun” She gently reminds him. Hinata looks at his grandparents who both have apologetic looks.

“But my friends—“ He trails off, realizing he has to leave his friend behind, he has to leave the twins behind.

“Your friends will be fine” His mother cuts off, and grabs Hinata’s arm. He realizes what’s happening and pulls his arms away from his mother’s grasp, the older woman is shocked, frozen to the core.

“NO IM NOT LEAVING THEM, THEY’RE MY FRIENDS” Hinata screams out and runs back to his grandparents hiding behind them

“But Shoyo—“ The grandfather starts, trying to convince the youngling that he needs to go home, with his mother. At this point, tears were already streaming down his face

“NO!” The baby tangerine says, with a broken voice.

“Shoyo—“ The grandmother tries to start but Hinata talks back to his elderly.

“WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO HOME, DAD ISN’T WITH US ANYMORE RIGHT?” Hinata shouts back at all three adults and they are all taken back. Hinata has never shown this kind of attitude before. He talked back to his elderly

“SHOYO YOU ARE COMING HOME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT,” His mother says with a stern voice and comes to him grabs his arm with enough strength that couldn’t let Hinata go, no matter how much pulling he does. He cries and screams as they leave the house but all of his efforts are rendered useless as he is dragged toward the car he was waiting for eight months before.

_Tsum-Tsum, ‘Samu, I’m sorry._

________

The twins wait for the tangerine playmate to practice volleyball with as their usual daily routine as part of being friends with each other, Atsumu hits the ball towards the floor at an angle that would make it bounce to the wall and back to his palm only to be hit towards the floor again as his twin simply watches him.

“‘Tsumu, I don’t think—“

“Give him some time, he might have to do something,”

“It’s been two hours ‘Tsumu, Hinata’s grandparents always make him do the chores the moment he wakes up, its 3 pm right now Atsumu,” Osamu says out loud as he stands up and Atsumu is getting angry as he hits the ball with more force that it bounces off the wall and goes above his hand. 

“Ya don’t think I know that?” The older twin looks at the younger with fury in his eyes battling his twins’ concerned ones.

“Fine, let’s go to his house and see if everything is fine, okay?” Osamu makes a deal as they plan on what to do. Atsumu looks down, thinking of the options he has, and soon nods. 

They head out of the court and start walking towards the house they were so familiar with, not because they lived there, but because that was where their little tangerine friend was usually at. Atsumu couldn’t help but be nervous the whole time they were going there. 

Osamu notices the change in the demeanor of his twin, “He’s there, he’s fine” He says in an attempt to comfort his nervous twin. 

“Hah, what makes ya think I’m worried?” Atsumu tries to hide his nervousness and worry by saying something that would seem like his pride for himself is on the line. 

“I didn’t say anything about ya being worried,” The other black-haired boy replied, Atsumu huffs out air from his mouth.

“I hate ya” He simply says and Osamu shrugs in reply as they slow down, knowing they have arrived at the cream-colored walls with plants overlooking the place that they were all too familiar with. Osamu rings the doorbell and there was a moment of silence before an old lady opens the door.

“Hello, boys, I’m sorry, Miya-kun, but Shoyo-kun won’t be coming back,” The grandma says in an apologetic tone. The twins look at her, baffled of what they just heard.

_We’re at the right house, right?_

“Wha— why?” Atsumu was the first to react and he says the words with so much disbelief in his tone.

“His mother took him home—“ The grandmother tries to explain but she gets cut off by the other twin who had just processed what he had to hear.

“He doesn’t live here?” Osamu asks and the grandmother gives them a small, apologetic smile and shakes her head.

“I’m sorry boys, but he doesn’t,” She simply states, she then sees the twins’ eyes die of excitement and is replaced with sadness at the loss of their friend. She then wishes there was an easier way she could’ve told the boys about Shoyo moving away.

“We understand, thank ya,” Osamu says as he bows, he places a hand on Atsumu’s back as a signal that he should bow, no matter how sad he was. The twins bow in respect and the grandmother says her gratitude as well and closes the door.

Atsumu’s waterworks start to unleash themselves the very moment the door closes in front of them “Atsumu please calm down,” Osamu says. He gestures that they sit on the pavement, the same pavement when they saw Hinata looking at the cars that go by his house.

“He left us… He left us,” Atsumu rambles in a soft voice as his tears start to flow down his face and Osamu just rubs his back, thinking of what could be a good response to help his twin get through this.

“No, I’m sure he’ll be—“ Osamu tries to compensate his even more quiet demeanor, even he is sad that Hinata had to leave, but Atsumu he felt, hurt, anger, sadness, and hopelessness all at once.

“Didn’t ya just hear his grandma? He left us, alone, he didn’t even tell us,” Atsumu cuts off his twin with an obvious answer, for once, Osamu didn’t know what to say. They didn’t think Hinata was that kind of person.

“Sho-kun left us alone,” Atsumu says out loud, but not loud enough for the people inside Hinata’s ancestral home to hear.

_Why didn’t ya tell us, Sho-kun?_

________

**_Ten years later_ **

The second day of Nationals had finally arrived and the whole Karasuno team is nervous. They are facing the second-best school when it comes to volleyball. Kiyoko and Yachi come into the stadium with two boxes filled with orange shirts to replace their iconic black ones. 

“WAAAAAH, THESE SHIRTS ARE SO COOL, I FEEL LIKE I’M NISHINOYA NOW” Hinata exclaims, jumping everywhere, excited that he’s even wearing what his senpai wears. Tsukishima sighs and pushes back his puts on his sports glasses while Yamaguchi just smiles

“Heh, now you’ll get a feel on what’s it like being the bEST LIBERO IN TOWN BABYY~” Nishinoya hypes up his junior who was strutting his stuff right in front of him.

“You look like an actual human tangerine now” Kageyama insults his power partner and Hinata gets visibly discouraged and starts to bicker once again with his power setter. Daichi starts to shout at them again to shut them up.

“Nishinoya looks so cool in black,” Asahi says, in amazement that Nishinoya can even pull off a black varsity uniform. Sugawara laughs at his ace. 

“Why are we wearing these again?” Yamaguchi asks, looking down at his orange uniform and starts to get sick of the color because it’s so bright in contrast to the black varsity uniform he was so used to.

“Because Inarizaki is wearing black and everyone would get confused on which team is which if we wore black too” Sugawara explains while scratching his nape.

“Hello, Tobio-kun!” An unfamiliar voice enters the conversation and Kageyama looks, as someone did call his first name, well... unfamiliar at the first hearing of the voice, unconsciously, Hinata freezes.

_The voice is so deep but why do I recognize it? And why does he know Kageyama?_

“Hello, Atsumu-kun,” Kageyama says, the moment he sees that the person that said his first name was someone he knew. Hinata is stunned, even more, frozen in place. 

_A-Atsumu? Tsum-Tsum? Why didn’t I recognize him when Coach Ukai introduced the team? That’s also a nasty color for your hair Tsum-Tsum._

Atsumu’s gaze falls on the more mature version of his past childhood friend and his gaze hardens. His mood completely sours and gives Kageyama a fake smile. “Is that the squirt ya talked about?”

“Yes, this is Hinata Shoyo,” Kageyama introduces his partner, completely oblivious to his partner’s frozen state. Atsumu internally shouts in annoyance, glee and a lot of different emotions playing with his heartstrings as it beats out of his chest seeing that Hinata is walking up closer to him. He looks exactly what he was before... orange hair, big eyes, just a bit smaller than he expected. Osamu watches the scene unfold from a distance.

_It had to be now? Really? You had to come back now?_

**_“This is fun, Tsum-Tsum,”_ **

Atsumu smirks at Kageyama and says, “Are ya sure he’s not a middle schooler?” Kageyama shakes his head.

“He’s better than you think,”

_Trust me, I know all about it, Tobio-kun._

Atsumu then goes to Karasuno’s side of the court and approaches the stand-still and nervous Hinata. He’s fucked to the core and he knows it. He left his friend without a single warning. Atsumu crouches down to Hinata’s level and takes out a hand.

“Hi, Hinata Shoyo of Karasuno, I’m Atsumu Miya of Inarizaki,” Atsumu gives him a big smile with eyes crinkling, Hinata hesitates and takes the other setter’s hand. Atsumu opens his eyes, his gaze has changed from a hard and angry gaze to a relax and cocky one and gives Hinata a smirk as the smaller middle blocker lays his hand on top of the setter's hand. Atsumu pulls Hinata’s arm strong enough that the impact aligns Atsumu's mouth to Hinata's ear. He whispers... 

_“But you normally call me Tsum-Tsum, Sho-kun,”_


End file.
